


Recueil de souvenirs

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Chaque moment qui a immortaliser leurs vie mérite une place dans son album photo, que se soit pour eux ou la nouvelle génération à venir. Cette fic fut écrite pour la nuit du FoF, avec comme thème "Florilège"
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Recueil de souvenirs

Twilight feuilletait silencieusement son album photo, observant avec nostalgie les photos et les articles de journaux. Il y avait les souvenirs de leurs victoires, que se soit contre Discord, le roi Sombra et tout les autres ennemies qui se sont dresser sur leurs routes. Mais il y avait aussi des souvenirs plus personnels, plus précieux à ses yeux et dans la vie de ses amies.

Il y avait le mariage de Flutershy et Discord, vite suivit par la venue d'un petit garçon adorable. Twilight le trouver tout simplement craquant, même si il n'était encore qu'un poulain, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi. Butter était passé avec ses parents un peu plus tôt dans la journée et la princesse de l'amitié pouvait maintenant ajouter sa photo à son album.

Elle s'égara quelque instant sur la photo, le petit garçon endormi contre sa maman alors qu'une de ses ailes roses tombé hors du tissu qui l'emmailloté. On pouvait déjà reconnaitre la forme de son père, malgré des membres symétriques et une petites dose de poney comme le prouvé sa courte crinière rose aux mèches noirs et ses petites pattes arrières équine. 

La jument sourit et tourna la page pour voir Rarity et Maud pour leur premier rendez-vous. Les deux juments se rapprocher doucement mais Twilight pouvais mettre son sabot à couper que d'ici quelques temps un autre couple se mariera.

Sur la page d'un coté on pouvait voir Applejack et Rainbow Dash en pleine courses, juste avant que le poney terrestre ne lui propose de l'épouser. Il y avait même un petit bébé en route selon l'intuition de Fluttershy, et Twilight craignais de voir un poulain aussi têtus que ses mères, mais sans doute tout aussi loyal et honnête que les deux juments.

Twiligth finissait par la double page qui leur était dédié. Elle sourit se voyant assise dans son château, en compagnie d'une seconde jument rose bonbon. Pinkie Pie souriait, ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants de vie en voyant Spike prendre la photo.

Maintenant elle se reposer juste dans leur lit, ses yeux toujours brillant d'excitation alors que son ventre arrondie la fatiguer de plus en plus avec l'arriver des jumeaux. 

"Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger. Je crois qu'eux aussi ont hâte d'arrivé à l'accouchement" Plaisanta Pinkie.

"Nous aussi nous avons hâte de les rencontrés. Tu as pensé à des noms ?" Demanda Twilight en posant l'album photos sur la petite table, rejoignant sa compagne près du lit pour s'assurer de sa santé.

"Oui, Creamy Dusk et Morn Sprinck. Qu'en penses-tu Twilly ?" Dit calmement la future mère, un sabot caressant affectueusement son ventre.

"C'est parfait Pinkie, absolument parfait." Souffla la princesses en posant son aile de façon protectrice sur le ventre de sa partenaire, son museau déposant un petit baiser sur les cheveux bouclés de Pinkie Pie. Elles avaient vraiment hâte de pouvoir porter leurs petits poulains dans leurs bras, et d'ajouter leurs photos à l'album.


End file.
